The present disclosure is related to a patient-support apparatus including at least one siderail. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to siderails with motion control linkages to control the movement of the siderail between raised and lowered positions.
A siderail assembly may be configured to allow positioning of the siderail assembly between at least one lowered position providing improved caregiver access to the patient, and at least one raised position. The kinematic structure of a siderail may result in the movement of the siderail assembly to cause the siderail to interfere with obstructions as it transfers between a raised position and a lowered position. Obstructions may include a patient-support surface supported by the patient-support apparatus, walls, furniture, and other adjacent patient-support apparatuses that may be positioned for reasons, such as, for example, transferring a patient between patient-support apparatuses.